Sin ruido, sin olor
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Ambos son ninjas, y si van a tener algo juntos y que nadie lo sepa; es mejor que sea sin ruidos y sin olor, para que Asuma no lo sepa. Fics sueltos o sucesivos para la tabla de vicios de 30vicios KakaKure, con spoilers


**Disclaimer: **"Naruto Shippuden" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**SIN RUIDO, SIN OLOR".**

**#29- Infierno: "La primera vez".**

La primera vez que se besó con Asuma, fue en una borrachera en el bar de Konoha. Por culpa de una apuesta con Gai. Claro, el beso no fue romántico ni nada de eso, pero el sabor amargo del sake mezclándose con el aliento de Sarutobi; era algo por demás _cautivante_.

La primera vez que se besaron _de verdad_- sin alcohol y con las mentes bastante claras- fue cuando él se le acercó en medio de una reunión de maestros y le susurró algo al oído. No le entendió bien, pero, cuando le vio parado afuera de la escuela con los brazos cruzados; comprendió todo.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, fue antes de que ella partiera a una misión en el País de la Lluvia. No se verían por al menos dos meses. Por supuesto Asuma le había preguntado a su padre el por qué de mandarla a ella. El Tercer Hokage miró intrigado a su hijo, y este prefirió callar antes de tener que dar algunas explicaciones. Pero él era padre, y conocía a su hijo; y su hijo _estaba_ enamorado.

La primera vez que se quedaron a dormir juntos fue en el departamento del shinobi. El lugar era más acogedor de lo que Kurenai recordaba, y la mezcla del olor a cigarrillos, a perfume, a sexo la embriaga, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras siente que Asuma la aprieta más contra él y decide que lo mejor es seguir durmiendo sobre su pecho.

La primera vez que discutieron, ella pensaba que era por una tontería sin importancia. Pero Asuma cruzado de brazos sin un cigarro en la boca es un mal augurio. Obvio, ella no comprendía _cuánto_ le molestaba realmente eso, pero si era algo importante; buscaría una solución. Aunque, eso _no_ implicaba el dejar de usar sus trajes de combate cortos: eran cómodos y la hacían lucir más femenina. Y eran fáciles de sacar con rapidez, concluyó. El hombre sólo pudo asentir, dándole la razón absoluta mientras la tumbaba sobre el sofá.

La primera vez que no le bajó el período se alarmó. Sólo llevaba unos meses como novia-oficial-pero-oculta de Asuma por un acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Ya era más que suficiente con que _Kakashi_ les insinuara cada dos por tres que hacían linda pareja. Pero ese era _otro_ asunto. Lo bueno llegó cuando, cuatro días después se pudo relajar y tomarse su té tranquila para calmar los dolores. Claro, eso sí, la próxima vez sería más cuidadosa, por muy apasionado que fuese su novio.

La primera vez que engañó a Asuma fue cuando él estaba en una misión con los otros doce guardianes. Estaba confundida por unos recuerdos de juventud, y necesitaba desahogarse. El constante silencio en el que manejaban su relación le estaba aniquilando los nervios, y Kakashi era un maestro para controlarla. Necesitaba _ser_ querida y sólo él se lo había demostrado en su totalidad- mucho antes de Asuma, y de todos sus otros novios.

La primera vez que dejó que el ninja-copia la tocase, fue una perdición. Le hacía recordar esos encuentros fugaces cuando apenas y tenían veinte años. Cuando el ponía en práctica con ella lo aprendido con el Icha Icha. Cuando los "te amo" venían antes de hacer el amor. Cuando se sentían cosquillas en las manos mientras cada ropa caía: era como viajar en el tiempo. Era _necesario_ para saber que no había caído en la rutina.

La primera vez que se planteó terminar con Asuma, evaluó _todos_ los pros y contras, y descubrió que ya nada entre ellos tenía sentido. Era como si la chispa se hubiese apagado; y ella sentía frío. Quizás él también tuviese una amante, y no lo culparía por eso; no tenía la moral para hacerlo. Pero también estaba el hecho de que si le dejaba abiertamente por Kakashi; corría el riesgo de que su otra opción no fuese _tan_ duradera. Además, Asuma era hijo del Hogake… era algo que no dejarían pasar por alto.

La segunda vez que no le llegó el período, ya no estaba tan asustada como la primera. Quizá era una señal de que debía intentar todo con Sarutobi otra vez. Que era una segunda oportunidad. Además, también había optado por dejar de ver a su amante; quería replantearse su vida desde un punto de vista más saludable.

La primera vez que le insinuó a su novio que podía estar embarazada; nunca se esperó la reacción que tuvo. Le miraba impasible con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Ella trató de sonreír, pero el frío que se sentía en la cocina la estaba haciendo temblar.

-Y quién es el padre, ¿Kakashi o yo?.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. ¿Acaso él…?.

-Tú, por supuesto- contestó firmemente. De eso _sí_ estaba segura.

Asuma seguía perforándola con la mirada. En eso, tocaron la puerta del departamento, y Kurenai deseó con todas sus fuerzas, asesinar al que estaba del otro lado.

-Asuma-san- dijo Kotetsu, sin reparar en la mirada dura de la mujer-, Hokage-sama quiere verle; tenemos que salir en una misión urgente. Nos esperan en el domo.

El shinobi asintió en silencio, y el joven ninja se retiró; comprendiendo que era mejor no esperarle.

-No me importa si no me amas, pero al menos respeta a nuestro hijo- dijo el hombre, parándose frente a la kunoichi-. Y no te preocupes, lo nuestro terminó.

Como único rastro, quedó la nube de humo en la cual había desaparecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La primera vez que miró esas rosas plantadas en su alfeizar, recordó a Asuma, su voz fría, la manera en que apretaba los puños queriendo contenerse; la forma dolida en que le había mirado por última vez. Todo en él era resentimiento, y aún así; mantuvo la calma.

La segunda vez que miró las flores, tuvo un mal presentimiento; una de ellas se desprendió mientras regaba.

La tercera vez que miró unas rosas; eran las que llevaba para ofrendarle a su tumba, mientras la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha le lloraban. Entre ellos Kakashi, quien le miraba fijamente, culpable.

La cuarta vez que olió a rosas fue cuando Ino le regaló un ramo a nombre del trío Ino-Shika-Cho. Los muchachos le sonreían alegres, diciéndole lo impacientes que estaba por el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de su equipo. Ella también les sonrió lo más tranquilamente posible.

La quinta vez que se atrevió a mirar las rosas, estas ya estaban secas sobre la tumba del padre de su hijo, y alguien se agachó a recogerlas.

-Estoy seguro que Asuma te ha perdonado- le dijo Shikamaru, depositando un paquete de cigarrillos al lado de la lápida.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kurenai volvió a sonreír; mirando al cielo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Uff… sin palabras; sólo se me ocurrió antes de dormir :D, ¿será que me dio cargo de conciencia el que me guste más un KakaKure?. Well, no importa; ahora Asuma está vengado XD. Primer fic de esta pareja que publico aquí**

**Gracias por leer,**

_**Shizuyuki Nara**_


End file.
